Damaged Beauty
by ShaunaR
Summary: When Roman reigns is badly scarred in a accident he doubts whether Seth and Dean still find him attractive. Can he overcome his mental anguish?
This story contains hurt and pain but also erotic scenes so if your not into that kind of stuff be Warned. Thanks for reading.

DAMAGED BEAUTY

Roman could feel two sets of eyes on him as he pulled on his boxer shorts. Grinning to himself he muttered "shouldn't you both be showering now your matches are over?". Dean snuck up behind Roman and slapping his ass hard laughed "we thought we'd wait for you". Groaning Roman growled "that hurt!" Seth grinned "the slap or the erection?". Sighing Roman turned to them "look I don't need this before a match! I can't go out there with a hard-on. It will give Kane the wrong impression!". Laughing Dean and Seth headed towards the showers with Roman calling "no kiss for good luck?" Seth turned and dramatically kissed Dean. Roman put on his best not amused expression and they both came over to him. Dean was first as Seth always liked to take his time. He reached up and sliding his fingers through Romans long locks stared directly into Romans eyes and whispered "good luck beauty" before kissing his passionately on the lips. Dean could never resist a quick squeeze of Romans firm butt cheeks and this made Roman groan into deans mouth. Dean pulled back and Seth slipped into Romans arms. He ran his hands gently down Romans cheeks whispering "so beautiful". Seth slid his hands up over Romans chest and sighing pressed his lips against Romans in a gentle loving kiss. He whispered into Romans mouth " I love you" as he broke away. Dean came over and took Seth by the waist as he looked dazed from the kiss and smiling at Roman he led Seth into the shower. Roman finished getting dressed and after a few stretches he headed up to the top level of the building to make his entrance. As usual he would be making his way down the stairs from the top through the crowd. Roman hated this as by the time he reached the ring he was already half exhausted from fighting his way through over amorous fans.

Roman stood at the top level waiting for his music to hit. He was ready. He tuned out everything and everyone around him as he envisioned the match. The music hit…Sierra, hotel, indigo, echo,Lima delta, shield and blessing himself Roman marched through the curtain and down the steps. The cheering was overwhelming and Roman fought hard not to grin. He couldn't break character. He was this stern dominating Adonis character. His fighting did the talking. He was a man of few words. He paced across the ring, bouncing off the ropes as he waited for his opponent. He then stood in his corner with his typical brooding look staring towards the entrance. He had his plan going round in his head. Take the big fella out by the knees. Suddenly Kane's pyrotechnics went off and the lights went dark red. It was hard to see anything but Roman felt intense pain. He grabbed his head and immediately knew his head was on fire. Falling to the ground in agony Roman yelled in pain. Kane was halfway down the ramp when the lights came on and he saw Roman laying there in flames! He immediately raced to the ring and breaking character grabbed a fire blanket and patted out the flames. The referee was screaming for a medic but Kane couldn't wait and scooped Roman up and raced with him backstage and into the medic room. Barging into the room Kane placed him on the table and as Dr Chris took control of Roman, Kane raced to the shield locker room. Bursting through the door he yelled at Dean and Seth "there's been an accident man! The pyros….suddenly there was fire and Roman…he was in it" without waiting for Kane to finish both men raced to the medical room. They stood still in the doorway as they smelt Roman but couldn't see him behind the curtain. The smell of burnt flesh covered the room. Tears began rolling down Seth's cheeks as Dean took his hand and led him over to the curtain. Dr Chris met them at the curtain edge and stopped them. "Before you go in, it's bad. It's really bad. Most of his skin burnt and his hair. We're transferring him to cedar Sinai as soon as the ambulance arrives. He's heavily sedated right now and hasn't seen himself yet" the doctor told them. Seth asked "can we see him and go with him?" And Dr Chris nodded. Taking a deep breath Dean pulled back the curtain and took a step in. There on the bed lay the great, dominant Samoan looking weak with his face covered in a white cream. Romans eyes were shut and he was panting out sharp short breaths. The entire of his dome shaped head, usually covered by his flowing dark locks was covered by bandages. Seth was sniffling beside Dean as he whispered "he's gonna be okay Dean! He's a warrior!". Dean smiled and kissed Seth's cheek. Placing his arm around Seth's shoulder he led him over to the bed. "Ro?" Dean whispered "Ro can you hear me?". Besides a small shudder Roman did not respond. "It's gonna be okay Ro" Seth whispered gently "we'll be right here by your side. We're going nowhere". The doctor came in and told them the ambulance had arrived and they needed to wait outside till Roman was loaded up so Seth and Dean stood outside the room and walked with the stretcher to the ambulance. "Can we go with him?" Seth asked. The paramedic replied "one of you can but we can't crowd the ambulance". Seth looked across at Dean who said "you go with him. I'll get our stuff and follow you to the hospital". Seth nodded and climbed up onto the ambulance seat. The door was closed and the ambulance sped off. Dean raced to the locker room only to find cesaro in there having already packed all their stuff up. "I got everything ready for you man. Want me to drive you to the hospital?" Cesaro asked. Shaking his head Dean said "thanks man but no. I don't think we'll be on the road for a bit. You better go ahead". Cesaro sat next to Dean and asked "are you okay?". With his head in his hands Dean replied "how did it happen? I mean….how?". Cesaro said quietly "Kane's distraught. He's blaming himself. It was the flames from his pyros that set Romans hair on fire. It was simply Roman was too close to the corner. It was just an accident man". Dean angrily answered "so it's Romans fault for being in the corner? What about the pyro guys…shouldn't they have checked first?". Cesaro stood over Dean and firmly said "blame helps nobody. It happened. Roman needs you by his side now. Not fighting". Dean lowered his eyes "your right. Thanks Antonio". Dean picked up the bags and throwing them in the car drove to the hospital.

Dean arrived at the hospital and immediately spotted Seth at the reception filling out Romans details. Upon seeing Dean he broke down and cried "he didn't wake up once in the ambulance! They rushed him straight into theatre". Dean took Seth in his arms and said "try not to worry. They probably sedated him for the pain. Whatever happens Ro needs us to be strong for him. Now more than ever!". After finishing up the information form they sat silently in the waiting room for news of Roman. It took 7 hours for the doctor to come into the room and tell them Roman had responded well to the treatment and surgery. They had had to peel off his burnt, dead skin and he was currently covered in healing cream and covered with bandages to keep out infections. The doctor said he would need further surgery in a few weeks time to replace the damaged skin known as a skin graft. He had been moved into a small private intensive care ward and the doctor informed them all Romans medical bills were being covered by a "concerned friend". The friend had told the doctors not to worry about expenses, Roman was to have the best of everything. Dean told Seth it was probably hunter covering his ass incase of lawsuits.

Four months later

"I can't believe we are getting him home today" Seth squealed excitedly. They had spent the last few days preparing the house for every possible need Roman may have. They wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible while still maintaining a level of independence. His face had recovered extraordinarily well and the doctors were extremely impressed with him however mentally Roman had completely closed up. He barely spoke and only ever in short sentences. He had been hostile towards Dean and Seth and on a few occasions had turned away from them when they visited him and pretended to be tired. At first they thought that possibly Roman blamed them but when Kane had come to visit Roman had told the nurses to send him away showing it wasn't just them. "Well time to go get him" Dean said "I'll be glad to have him here where we can look after him ourselves. I didn't feel we could be ourselves in the hospital". Seth smiled "yeah well there's not that many men who'd be willing to share me!". Dean laughed and went to collect Roman while Seth finished preparing the house.

An hour later Dean pulled into the driveway of their beach side home with Roman in the passenger seat. He had been silent for the entire ride. As the car pulled to a halt Dean placed his hand on Romans inner thigh and said "we're home". Getting out of the car Dean went round and helped Roman out of his side but Roman snarled "I can do it myself". He pulled out of deans hands. Dean sighed and closed the car door behind Roman. Roman struggled up the path with Dean close behind him incase he fell. The moment he opened the door Seth flew into Romans arms. "Roman! Finally!" And he went to kiss Roman but Roman turned his cheek. "Your scars seem to be fading" Dean commented. Roman just grunted and stomped into his bedroom. Seth looked up at Dean and Dean smiled and said "it's alright. If anything can cure Roman, it's your love! It always makes me better!". Dean slid his arms around Seth's body and rested his hands on his hips. Pulling Seth in tight he gently kissed him and said "I love you sethie". Looking up Dean saw Roman standing at the bedroom door staring at them. Dean grinned "you want some too big man?" And Roman simply turned and went back in the room and lay down on the bed.

Roman lay gingerly back on the bed. Although he was physically fully healed, except his facial scarring, he was still reluctant to take chances. He sighed out loud. Seth and Dean looked so happy together. They made the perfect couple. Before the accident Roman would joke the reason the three of them were in a relationship was because no one else could handle their beauty. Now Romans beauty had been stripped from him. He couldn't even look in a mirror anymore as it hurt too much. And his hair…his beautiful long silk black locks! All gone replaced by burnt pieces scattered across his head! Running his hand across his head he could feel the hard ashy pieces. A tear ran down Romans cheek as he raised himself and walked to the bathroom. Sitting in front of the sink on a chair Dean and Seth had left for him he filled the sink with water and emptied his wash bag on the counter. Dean stuck his head around the door "need any help?" But Roman simply shook his head. He didn't even look around at Dean. He couldn't. How could be show the man he loved what he had become. A monster. Neither Dean or Seth deserved this. Taking the shaving foam he spread it over his dome shaped head and taking a deep breath he began shaving the entire of his head ridding himself of the burnt locks. Tears began to flow freely as he watched his bald head emerging. Oh how the mighty have fallen he thought. He had it all. A great career, two handsome boyfriends who loved every inch of him and a gorgeous home on the beach. Now the career was gone, his looks were gone and his boyfriends couldn't love this! Even if they did they deserved better than a life catering to his every need. Roman would be damned if he'd become a burden on the men he loved. Finishing up he sat on the bed and texted his big brother Matt. "Matt any chance you could put me up for a while?" The response came immediately "sure little bro. What's going on? Where's Dean and Seth?". Roman took a deep breath and texted "it's over! They can't stand to look at me now. Will you come pick me up?". Matt agreed and Roman slowly grabbed his hospital bag and began packing to end what was the best time of his life.

Seth was in the kitchen preparing a stew for dinner with fresh homemade rolls. He figured Roman would love a hearty home meal after all the hospital ready meals. He was just adding some gravy stock to the pot when Dean came into the kitchen looking concerned. "Matt just text me. He says Roman wants to leave. Apparently Roman said we can't look at him". Seth was taken aback and gasped "what! But that's far from true. What gave him that idea". Shaking his head Dean replied "all that time alone in the hospital thinking I guess. I told Matt to wait an hour till we talk to him. If he still wants to go I guess we can't hold him here".

Roman was lying on the bed when Seth and Dean walked in. "Your leaving us?" Seth asked tearfully. Roman turned on his side away from them. Dean became angry at Romans treatment of Seth and went round into his face and growled "enough with the pity party! Your alive! We could have lost you! We could be burying you!". Seth gulped "Dean no! Don't say that!" But Roman interrupted " maybe that would be best!". Dean was furious. He pinned Roman to the bed and straddling him to hold him still yelled "don't you get it! We love you! If you die then a part of us dies too! Seeing you in so much pain is killing us! Ro please…give us a chance!". Roman growled at him "you love this? This monster? You want to spend your life burdened caring for me? I love you too much to do that to you!" And he bucked his hips trying to dislodge Dean. Dean growled "dude stop that!" But Roman grunted "no not till your off". Grabbing Romans hand Dean placed it on his cock over his jeans to show Roman he was giving him an erection. Roman pulled back slightly startled. Dean rolled to Romans side and slid his hand up Romans shirt. Roman froze in place and Dean sensing this kissed Roman gently down his cheek to his throat. Dean signalled Seth over who began undressing and climbed up next to Roman and whispered "I love you beautiful". Roman looked straight at Seth and he suddenly saw in seths eyes that Seth meant it. Seth was looking at him without disgust, without repulse but with love. The way Seth always looked at him. Reaching round Roman grabbed Seth's firm toned hip and pulled the smaller man against him and kissed him passionately. His hand slid down and caressed seth's cock with care. Seth moaned gently as he bucked into Romans hand while behind Roman Dean was removing Romans pyjama bottoms. Roman sprung free already erect and Dean grinning lay across Roman and began licking him and squeezing his balls. Roman pulled away from Seth a moment to gasp down to Dean "clothes off" and laughing Dean replied "yes boss" doing a mock salute. Roman pulled Seth on top of him and grabbing his hips rubbed Seth's cock against his own smiling into the eyes of the man who loved him no matter how he looked. Seth laughed "the sooner you grow your hair back the better!" And Roman asked "and if it doesn't grow back?" Dean yelled up "we always had a thing for Matt you know with his baldy look". Roman roared out a laugh and threw a pair of socks at Dean. Roman climbed off the bed and Seth let out a disappointed sigh putting on a pout which was soon erased when Roman told Dean to lay stomach down and suck Seth off. Dean did as he was told and grinning he knew what was coming. This was Romans favourite position for his boys. He could feel Roman pour the lube over his ass and rub it around. One hand clasped deans balls firmly while with his other hand he began to stretch deans pouting hole further and further open. Dean was moaning with Seth in his mouth and Seth was shaking from the vibrations Dean was causing. It was quite the sight for Roman as he gently pushed himself inside Dean. It hurt a little at first as Roman hadn't been with anyone in so long but his body soon adjusted and he was soon thrashing in and out of Dean, Romans hips slapping against deans tight balls. Dean couldn't take it, sliding Seth from his mouth he began moaning and growling out loud in ecstasy. Roman reached around and continued where Dean had left off with Seth's cock stroking it as he pounded into Dean. Dean came screaming loudly and he bucked backwards as the climax hit him, his cum spraying all over Seth's torso and face. Grunting Roman soon followed coming deep inside Dean. As he pulled back he looked at Seth and couldn't stop laughing. Seth pouted "you can laugh! I haven't cum yet!" So Roman stood Seth up and Dean knelt in front of him and began sucking again slower this time. Roman bent him over Dean and poured some lube into his ass and slowly pushed into Seth. Seth grunted and groaned from the dual feelings. He couldn't focus so much was happening to him. It didn't take long for Seth to cum in deans mouth who swallowed every drop gleefully. Dean sat back and watched the joy on Romans face as he came inside Seth. All three were exhausted so lay on the bed Roman surrounded by his two loves. Seth looked up at Roman with his puppy eyes "please don't go"and Roman smiled and said "as long as you love me I'll be here" and they kissed happy to be together again knowing that nothing could ever divide them.


End file.
